Shake the Heartache
by Hitam
Summary: Based on the movie Grease. Roxas falls in love with Axel during summer vacation, when Roxas decides to stay he ends up attending Twilight high. Will their love still be the same? Will Axel screw it up? AkuRoku, Sorariku, Cloudleon. Please read!
1. Summer Love

**Shake the Heartache

* * *

**

**Plot:** Based on the move Grease. Roxas falls in love with Axel during summer vacation, when Roxas decides to stay; he ends up attending Twilight high. Will their love still be the same? AkuRoku, Sorariku, Cloudleon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the script for Grease, and other things that obviously do not belong to me.**

**Couples:**

_Main:_

Roxas x Axel

_Side:_

Riku x Sora

Cloud x Leon

_Suggests:_

Namine x Kairi

* * *

_**Notes, very important:**_ I love the movie Grease so much! I decided with a few tweaks I could merge the world of Kingdom Hearts into it. Some OCness, and a lot of familiar faces! Now for introductions, to ease out any confusion. Roxas is Sandy, and Axel is Danny. The other characters and couples are a mix of the other couples/characters in the movie. Roxas used to live in Destiny Island, and for the summer went to Twilight town. He meets Axel and they fall in love. When Roxas decides to move to Twilight town, he meets another side of Axel. The 'gangs' in the movie Grease are evident in this story. The T-birds are called the nobodies. The nobodies consist of Axel, Cloud, Riku, Demyx, and Namine. The Pink Ladies are now called The Somebodies, who are made up of Roxas, Sora, Leon, Hayner, and Kairi. The rival gang of the T- Birds, The Scorpions are called The Heartless. They are made up of Marluxia, Zexion, Larxene, and Sephiroth. Other characters will appear as the story unfolds. There will be no drastic musical scenes unlike in the movie. The lines may just be said or just cut out. Also, Namine is Cloud's sister, and Kairi is Leon's sister. I hope I included all the notes needed to understand. Let's get on with it, eh?

* * *

The summer was soon coming to an end. Roxas first thought Twilight town was going to be a drag. His mother insisted that he spend the summer over there instead of at his home, Destiny Island. Roxas thought the beaches at home were much prettier, and he missed all his friends. He didn't know a single person in Twilight Town except for his aunt and uncle. One day that all changed. He ran into a Red haired 'dream' boat that had a killer smile and had the sweetest personality. They ended up spending the whole summer together at the beach, everyday they could. They soon found themselves falling in love, but realized their summer romance had to end. Roxas had to go back to Destiny Island, and leave his summer love in Twilight Town. Today was the last day Roxas would be with his summer love, or so he thought.

"Axel I, I have to go back home tomorrow morning" Roxas said.

The two were at the beach, the sun was setting and the tide was low. The sounds of the city seemed to of faded away into the sunset. Roxas frowned and knew this could be the last time they ever saw each other.

"Roxas, this was the best summer I've ever had. I mean it so much, I love you" Axel said. He wrapped his arm around Roxas and kissed his cheek.

"It's funny, I thought I'd end up hating this summer, but I found love" Roxas then began to bite his lip and frown.

"It's not fair" he said

Axel tried to smile but couldn't, Roxas was right. Their relationship couldn't last. Destiny Island was a totally different world.

"Look Roxas, I promise we'll see each other again, someday" Axel said trying to lighten the mood, but it seemed hopeless.

"It's the end Axel, my aunt is moving back with me to Destiny Island. I'll never be able to see you again" Roxas tried to stop the tears in his eyes, but one managed to slide down his cheek.

"Roxas, you're wrong it's only the beginning, I swear" Axel then slowly pressed his lips against Roxas'. Their tongues slowly met along with their hands. Roxas began to roll around in the sand, and Axel made sure he was on top. After breaking the kiss they both smiled.

**------I saw my problems and I see the light------**

"It's exactly six thirty folks! For all you high school seniors it's the first day of the last year of school for you! A big good luck goes out to you for the first day of school from all of us at Kingdom radio! So rise and sh----" Axel hit his radio off. He was finally a senior at Twilight High. He waited so long for this. He got to rule the school, and next year he could leave his dump of a home. He sat up and pulled out his lighter and a cigarette, it finally hit him summer was really over.

Roxas heard his aunt yelling that it was time for him to get up for school. Roxas had so much trouble sleeping last night, he wondered if he could make friends at Twilight High. Twilight Town was very different from his small Destiny Island home. He sat up and began getting changed; today would be a long day.

**------We got a loving thing, we gotta' feed it right------**

The usual gang called the nobodies began to form in front of Twilight High. Cloud, Demyx and Riku were already in their usual spot. They were pumped that this was their senior year. No more bullshit from the upperclassmen, they were the upperclassmen! Special events, parties, and cutting class were the benefits they have been waiting for. Even though cutting class was already one of the things they did since freshmen year.

"Cloud! I haven't seen you since the first week of summer break!" Demyx screamed giving Cloud a slap on the ass, then taking out a cigarette.

"Yah Cloud, what have you been doing all summer?" Riku asked

Cloud grabbed his lighter from his leather jacket, and took Demyx's cigarette. He took a puff and sighed.

"I saved some money up, working for some guys. I'm going to buy a car, fix it up and make her a hot rod" He said. Cloud saw the smiles on the other two boys' faces.

"You gotta' be shittin' me! You better let us help fix her up!" Demyx shouted, forgetting Cloud had stolen his cigarette.

"Do you have a car in mind, Cloud?" Riku asked

Cloud shook his head and threw down the cigarette.

"Hey guys, it's Axel!" Demyx high fived Axel as he began to join their group.

"So Axel, get any over the summer?" Riku asked smirking a bit.

"Did I ever, I met a work of art at the beach this summer, it was the best summer fling ever" Axel said smiling

"Did he put out?" Demyx asked giggling like a little school girl

"Well, that's my secret Demyx, though it's no secret you didn't get any this summer" Axel said patting his friend on the back. Everyone laughed and Demyx put on a pouty face.

"Hey Axel, remember I was talking to about last night? Are you going to help me?" Cloud asked Axel.

"Sure man, no problem at all" Axel said nodding.

The school's ten minute bell rang and along came a running Namine.

"I'm sorry I'm late you guys, it's been hectic" Namine said panting.

"Don't tell me you decided whoring the nights, Namine. I wouldn't mind being your-" Demyx soon got a punch right in the face.

"That's my sister you're talking to, asswipe" Cloud said growling at Demyx, he unclenched his fist and got an eye roll from his sister.

"It's nice to see you again Namine" Riku said smiling at her trying to lighten the mood.

"Same to you Riku" She smiled and gave him a small wave

"The only reason she hangs out with us, is because she's Cloud's sister" Demyx said rubbing his sore cheek.

"She also is one hell of a mechanic Demyx" Axel said

"Yah, don't hate on her because she can fix a motor better than you can, Demyx" Riku said while everyone began to laugh.

"Ha ha ha, so funny I almost died" Demyx said rolling his eyes.

_Meanwhile…._

His aunt had set him up with one of her friend's son named Sora. Sora seemed like a good guy. He was polite, sweet, and outgoing.

"I don't think I'll fit in here, Sora" Roxas said twiddling his thumbs.

"Nonsense Roxas! I'm going to introduce you to all my friends! If I think you're great, they are going to think the same" Sora said smiling and patting Roxas on the back.

Roxas put a fake smile on his face "I hope you're right. Can we go to the office to pick up my schedule?" Roxas asked

"Oh shit! You're right I totally forgot!" Sora said slapping his forehead.

The school's ten minute bell began to ring, and Sora began to become even more nervous.

"Roxas, I totally forgot I have to meet my friends before school! The office is the first room in the center building, good luck!" Sora began to run and wave goodbye to Roxas.

Roxas sighed; his tour guide just ditched him.

"Where the hell is Sora?" Leon asked.

The usual gang called the sombodies had assembled. Kairi, Leon, and Hayner were standing around Leon's car.

"Maybe he's busy? He told me last night he has to show some new kid around" Kairi said

"Some freshy?" Hayner asked

"No, same grade we are in. I forgot their name though" Kairi said rubbing the back of her head.

"Who cares, he's late and class is going to start soon. I have Mr. Ansem first, he'll give me ten detentions if I arrive late the first day" Leon said

"I think I see him, hey SORA!" Kairi said running towards him. She gave him a big hug and he smiled at her.

"Sorry I'm late guys, my mom wanted me to show a new guy around. His name is Roxas, you guys are going to love him!" Sora said

"Roxas, eh? I already don't like him. You're late Sora" Leon said lighting his cigarette.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Let's go to class, shall we?" Sora said smiling

"We're seniors, finally for the love of GOD!" Hayner screamed

"Hey sis" Leon said

"What?" Kairi asked

"Have you seen Cloud around?" Leon asked lowering the volume of his voice

"Yah, he's with Namine, why?" She said blushing a bit

"None your business. Anyways, let's hurry. I think I just heard the 5 minute bell" Leon said pushing everyone along.

Roxas had finally found the office. It wasn't exactly the first room in the left building, or was it the right? Well whatever he was horrible at directions.

He went inside and saw an older woman filing papers.

"I'm new, my name is Rox-" he then got shoved a new schedule with his name on it.

"You're aunt called, she was worried so we made sure we had it ready for you" the older woman said.

He bit his lip and thanked the woman. He grabbed his schedule and turned it over, seeing the map Sora was telling him about earlier. His first class, his home room was 204, Mr. Ansem's class.

The last bell rang and all the doors closed, great he was late.

**------There ain't no danger we can go too far------**

The nobodies were slowly walking through the halls when the tardy bell rang.

"There goes my perfect record of not being tardy" Riku said laughing. Everyone in the group knew Riku had the most tardies. It was almost like his mission was to get the most tardies.

"Guess what you guys?" Demyx asked the group

"What Demyx?" Cloud asked rolling his eyes

"This year I'm not going to take any CRAP from anybody this year. Not a single bit of crap. I'm going to do whatever I want, whenever the hell I want!" Demyx said walking backwards facing the group. He didn't realize the signs Axel and Riku were giving him to look behind him. Axel groaned and Riku covered his face. Demyx then hit something behind him

"Oh really Mr. Demyx? I thought you were supposed to be in homeroom, not doing 'whatever' you want 'whenever' you want" The school dean, Xemnas had an angry look on his face and was tapping his foot against the floor.

"Uhh…I was just walking over there!" Demyx said trying to put on a smile

"Sure you were, that's why it's on the other side of the hall, correct?" Demyx was speechless and looked back at his friends, who were laughing almost to the point of crying.

"I was taking the secret shortcut sir" Demyx mumbled

"Sure you were, this is no way to start of your first day of senior year, now is it?" Demyx felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out.

"No, no it isn't sir" Demyx had called defeat, Xemnas had won this time.

"That's right, now go to class, that also includes you other boys" Xemnas said glaring at Demyx and the others.

"Yes sir" They all said

"Oh, Mr. Demyx, I almost forgot!" Xemnas said smiling grabbing Demyx's hand. He put a small pink piece of paper in it.

"Detention after school, my room" Demyx's jaw dropped, detention on the first day of school?

Demyx retreated with his friends, walking slower than ever.

"So, you sure didn't take any crap from Mr. Xemnas!" Riku said laughing

"He sure didn't, he did whatever he wanted-" Axel said

"Whenever he wanted-" Cloud added

"Just right there" Namine concluded. They all began to laugh, except for Demyx.

"Thanks a lot guys" Demyx said sounding defeated .

**------We start believing now that we can be who we are------**

The day was going pretty well for Roxas. He already learned everything that the teachers said they were going to teach, and Sora and him were getting along really well. Soon it was lunch and Sora grabbed his arm.

"LUNCH! I'm starving, let's get some food Roxas!" Sora said lining up in the cafeteria line.

"I'm not really hungry, Sora" Roxas said

He was on his mind again. You know him, Axel? Roxas couldn't get him out of his head. He hadn't seen Axel at all yet. Roxas wasn't sure if that was a good, or a bad thing. Roxas sighed and let Sora take him wherever Sora directed him.

"Hey guys, this is Roxas!" Roxas was awakened from his daze to see that Sora had brought him to a table with a bunch of people.

"Sit, sit!" Kairi said gesturing him to sit next to her.

Roxas sat down, blushing a bit. He then saw the cold stare coming from across the table.

"My name is Kairi, that boy right across from you is my brother, Leon. The guy next to him is Hayner, and you know Sora already! We make up the sombodies!" Kairi said. Leon huffed and Hayner gave him a wave.

Sora sat down next to Hayner and began to eat his lunch.

"Rox-as is frum-" Sora said eating with his mouth full.

"Eat with your mouth closed, Sora" Leon said

Sora swallowed the remaining food in his mouth and finished his sentence.

"Roxas came all the way from Destiny Island, crazy huh?"

"That's like the middle of nowhere!" Hayner said

"It isn't all that bad…"Roxas said scratching his head

"I bet it's a nice place, Roxas" Kairi said patting his back

"Things are just so different here from there" Roxas said feeling a bit homesick.

Leon got a smirk on his face, "So, what did you do over the summer, Loxas?"

"It's Roxas, Leon" Kairi said glaring at her brother.

"Yah, yah who cares. Come on, tell is what you did, Roxas"

Roxas blinked and blushed. Should he really tell them about Axel?

"I met a guy at the beach. He was the greatest guy I've ever met" Roxas said

"Oh Really?" Hayner asked getting even more interested

"Does he have a nice ass?" Leon asked

"Does he have beautiful deep eyes?" Kairi asked

"Does he have a car?" Sora asked

Roxas blushed even more and nodded.

"We met at the beach, after that day we met everyday after that. I doubt I'm ever going to see him again though…" Roxas frowned and began eating his lunch again.

"How romantic! I bet you'll see him again" Kairi said trying to cheer up Roxas

"I sure hope so, summer love…" Roxas said sighing

_Meanwhile…_

The nobodies were in their usual lunch spot among the bleachers. Demyx was looking under a girl's skirt while eating an apple. Cloud was looking through a car magazine with Riku, and Axel was lost in his thoughts.

"All these cars are crap" Cloud said throwing the magazine down towards Demyx.

"Ahh! What the hell!" Demyx screamed removing the magazine

Soon the girl above Demyx noticed him and threw her food tray at him.

The gang laughed and Demyx grunted.

"Axel, are you okay?" Riku asked tapping Axel on the shoulder.

"Of course. I was just thinking about the summer, remember I told you I found myself a summer fling? I don't think it was just a fling, you know" Axel said crossing his legs.

"Aww, are the wild flames of Axel's heart turning into passionate embers of love?" Demyx sat up and teased

"Tsk, whatever. You should have seen him. Big dark blue eyes, a cute smile, nice-"

"Mushy, mushy, mushy, did you guys do it?" Demyx asked

Axel glared at him and cleared his throat while Namine sighed.

"Let me explain what happened" The gang was looking at him with much interest.

"He was swimming and he got some sort of cramp. He screamed for help, and I swam over and saved him."

"Sure you did, Mr. Olympic swimmer" Riku said laughing

"Anyways, continue Axel" Cloud said

"He decided to thank me by-"

"He gave you a BJ, didn't he?" Demyx asked

Axel blushed and glared at Demyx "No, he gave me a sandwich"

"What the hell, a sandwich?" Riku asked

"I think it's cute" Namine said

"I know it sounds weird, but I ended up eating lunch with him and got his number. I knew he couldn't resist me" Axel said lighting a cigarette.

"Sure, sure, then what happened?" Namine asked

"After that day we met everyday at the beach, we got closer and closer. He was madly in love with me. But, the summer is over and he's gone back home to Destiny Island" Axel said frowning.

"That's pretty damn far" Cloud said

"No kidding, I doubt I'll see him again" Axel said

"That was so cute!" Namine said smiling

"You never know" Riku said elbowing Axel

"Then you can go have one of those corny movie reunions" Demyx said laughing.

"That was the summer, and summer is gone. I gotta' forget about that stuff, so it doesn't matter" Axel said

**------ Grease is the word------**

The final bell rang; Roxas' first day of school had ended. The teacher assigned the homework, which most of the students didn't even bother writing down, and dismissed the class. Sora pulled Roxas out of class to meet up with the gang.

"Hey Roxas, I'm having this little party celebration at my house after the bonfire, wanna' come?" Kairi asked

"Uh, sure I guess. I just need to call my aunt and ask" Roxas said

Leon decided to change the subject and ask Roxas about his summer love.

"So, about this guy, what's his name?" Leon asked

"His name? It's Axel-" Roxas was cut off by the sudden laughter of Hayner and Leon.

"Did you just say Axel? You might just find your prince charming Roxas!" Leon said laughing

"Yah, I know an Axel, but he isn't like anything he described him as" Hayner added

"Maybe it's a different Axel, it seems like a common name" Roxas nervously said

"Not really Roxas" Kairi said with a worried look on her face

"Axel goes here, and he's one hell of a jerk. He's the leader of the nobodies, our ally gang to the sombodies" Sora said trying not to get Roxas even more uncomfortable.

"He loves me, maybe he just treats me differently?" Roxas hoped

"Yah, yah. Let's go home Kairi" Leon said

Roxas gulped, was Axel really a jerk like everyone said?

**------ They think our love is just a growing pain------**

The nobodies showed up just in time to see their losing team lose their first game of the season. They had not won a single game since Axel's brother Reno was a sophomore, and that was a hell of a long time ago.

"Hey jock straps! That was one hell of a great lose!" Demyx yelled from Cloud's new car.

Cloud's 'new' car wasn't too new. It was what most would call a P.O.S: a piece of shit. It was rusty, and lacked a paint job. There were some dents on the car and the convertible top's cloth had moth holes in it.

The football team just growled and continued their walk to the locker room.

"Cloud, your new car is a wreck" Demyx said

"No thanks to you by putting your big monster feet on the driver seat" Cloud growled

"You mean, that was a seat? I swore it was a cushion! It's so damn flat" Demyx said laughing.

"Shut up Demyx, at least Cloud's got a car, unlike you" Riku said

"I rather have no car than a piece of shit!" Demyx said jumping out of the car

Axel was busy staring at the flames from the bonfire. He tried telling himself that Roxas was just a fling, nothing more. Too bad his heart and mind didn't agree exactly. His mind kept thinking about Roxas. Axel needed to keep up his image as the bad boy greaser, the leader of the nobodies. He wasn't supposed to like guys like Roxas. Roxas was innocent, pure, a total prep.

"Axel, you okay?" Riku asked

"I bet you're thinking about that boy" Namine teased

"..and how you made sweet wild love to him, eh?" Demyx giggled

Axel crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sora and the gang are coming!" Riku said

Cloud turned his head and saw Leon and Kairi.

Namine ran to Kairi and gave her a tight hug.

"It's been way too long Kairi! I didn't see you at lunch today" Namine said smiling  
"I missed you too, Namine" Kairi said

Leon approached Cloud and bit his lip. "Hey Cloud, how's the weather?" Cloud gave a small grin and waved. "I've been better, how are you?" he asked.

Soon an unknown voice to most of the nobodies was heard. "I don't know Sora, I'm not good with meeting new people-" Roxas was about to finish his sentence when he looked up and saw Axel starting directly at him. Axel's eyes grew big and he gulped. How on God's green Earth did Roxas get here?

"Ro-Roxas!" Axel stammered running his hand through his hair

Everyone stopped their own conversations, and directly looked at the two of them.

"Axel! I missed you so much!" Roxas was so happy and was about to hug Axel, but Axel moved away.

"Hey, hey, how have you been? I've been good just incase you were wondering. I'm just hangin' with my guys being bad ass and all" Axel said nervously

"Are you okay, Axel?" Roxas asked worriedly

"I'm a cool cat, but you're giving me weird jives kitty-cat" Axel said laughing nervously, looking at his friends.

"What happened to you, Axel?" Roxas asked firmly

"I dunno' maybe there is another Axel. Try looking through the yellow pages or somethin', I dunno" Axel said

Roxas felt so embarrassed and angry "You are a stupid jerk, Axel! I hate you and never want to see you again!" Roxas ran trying to not let Axel see his tears.

Axel's group hissed and laughed except for Namine, while Sora and Kairi gave him dirty looks.

"Hey, maybe he was drunk or doing something not legal, who knows" Axel said jokingly.

The other began to group walk away, but Kairi had to drag their leader, her brother to leave with them.

Axel frowned; he really messed up, didn't he?

**------Why don't they understand, it's just a crying shame------**

Roxas found a quiet spot under the bleachers and began to cry. Why was Axel so mean to him? Why did Axel change so much? It made no sense.

"Roxas, come one. Axel is a big jerk" Sora said rubbing his hand over Roxas' back

"He sure is, I hate him so much" Roxas growled

"Come on, I know something that will do the trick" Sora said

Roxas blinked and wiped his tears away "Really?"

"Yes, now let's go to Kairi's place" Sora helped Roxas up and began walking over to Sora's car.

* * *

**Final Note:** Wow, that was horribly long ; **Review for the love of AkuRoku! **Next time scene/chapter will have way more cloud x leon and more riku x sora. Review, and thanks for reading! Any confusion? Just tell me in the review, I'll clarify anything. Oh, and gang isn't the same term as gang, as in gang member like. If you haven't seen the movie. ; 


	2. Inhale

**Shake the Heartache

* * *

**

**Plot:**Based on the movie Grease. Roxas falls in love with Axel during summer vacation, when Roxas decides to stay; he ends up attending Twilight high. Will their love still be the same? Will Axel screw it up? AkuRoku, Sorariku, Cloudleon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the script for Grease, and other things that obviously do not belong to me.**

**Couples:**

_Main:_

Roxas x Axel

_Side:_

Riku x Sora

Cloud x Leon

_Suggests:_

Namine x Kairi

**_Important notes:_** Some characters are OOC, but I had to put them that way. ; Tidus is in this chapter as a Jock, and he likes Roxas xD Roxas doesn't like him, and just uses him to get Axel jealous. I guess Roxas isn't as innocent as we all thought. This is going to be fun, along with our first mild yet humorous lime scene. Now the sexuality of Hayner and Demyx, I have no idea. I'm not planning to put them together, that would just be weird!. x.x; Oh, Marluxia, Zexion, Larxene, and Sephiroth make their first appearance as the heartless, how about that? Oh, and Zexion and Axel used to be a couple, but they broke up and it was messy. I don't hate Tidus, Axel does in this story. Oh, and a certain someone makes a special appearance as a teacher. Sorry if this chapter feels like a filler, the next chapter has a lot of great humor, and you see Axel's true love for Roxas. Now on with part two!

* * *

The sombodies finally all met at Kairi's and Leon's house. They were in Kairi's room and had the TV on. Leon snagged a wine bottle from his parent's wine cabinet and opened it. He took a massive gulp and handed it to Hayner, who matched Leon's sip.

"That's some good stuff Leon" Hayner said getting shivers done his spine.

"I know, my parents know how to pick the good stuff" Leon looked at Roxas, who had his knees to his chest and hadn't said a word the whole time. Leon grabbed the bottle from Hayner and urged Roxas to grab it.

"Hey, why don't you try some" Leon said

Roxas blinked, he was never really a drinker. "I don't really-"

"Oh come on Roxas, it won't hurt you!" Kairi giggled

Roxas sighed and took a sip. He swallowed it, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He made a sour face. Everyone laughed and Roxas scratched his head.

"Hey Roxas, have you ever smoked?" Sora asked

Roxas was stupefied, and didn't know what to say.

"No, I haven't" he began to blush a bit.

"Here, have one of mine" Sora handed him a cigarette and lit it for him

Leon had a smirk on his face, along with Hayner. They both looked at each other waiting to see what would happen.

Roxas took the cigarette and put it in his mouth. He then took a huge whiff of the smoke into his mouth and began to cough.

"Oi, you're not supposed to inhale the first time" Kairi said patting Roxas on the back

Roxas had an 'oh' face going on, and he saw that Hayner and Leon were chuckling.

Sora saw the embarrassment written on Roxas' face and decided to change the subject.

"Have you ever seen how the French inhale their cigarette smoke, Roxas?" Sora asked

"Oh no…" Hayner groaned

"Just watch this!" Sora lit his cigarette and slowly let the smoke come out of his mouth.

Roxas looked confusedly at Sora, what was he doing?  
"That was the most disgusting thing ever" Leon said rolling his eyes

"Well, I do it because some people think it's sexy" Sora said pouting

"Like…?" Kairi pushed Sora gently and they both laughed

"Riku of course, Riku always likes those sorts of things" Hayner said

Sora blushed immediately and tried covering his face.

"Who's Riku?" Roxas asked

"He's that silver haired boy" Leon replied

Roxas nodded and smiled towards Leon, while Leon just ignored Roxas' friendly gesture. Roxas could tell they weren't going to be the best of friends.

"Hey, Roxas. Do you want me to pierce your lip?" Kairi asked shaking the poor boy a bit.

"Isn't that, dangerous?" Roxas chuckled worriedly.

"Only if you don't know what you're doing" Kairi reassured.

"Better watch out Roxas, I don't think-" Hayner said teasingly. Kairi glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know exactly what I'm doing Roxas, no worries" Kairi helped Roxas up, and pulled a needle out of a drawer. Roxas had 'help me' written all over his face.

"No worries Roxas, if she messes up on your lip, you can say it was a love bite from Axel" Leon laughed and Hayner gave him a high five, Sora glared at them for bringing up Axel.

Kairi dragged Roxas into the small bathroom and closed the door.

"This is going to hurt for a second, and my mom is going to kill me if I get blood on the carpet" Kairi said quickly, pulling out the needle and a damp sponge.

"Blood!" Roxas said, he began to panic. Roxas was terrified of seeing blood. He could not stand the stuff. Great.

"Now open your mouth and-"

"Ahh!" Roxas screamed blood began running down his cheek.

"Wow, that was more blood than I thought" Kairi said feeling humiliated.

Leon and Hayner were giggling like little boys who just played a trick on their teacher. Sora felt a bit worried about Roxas, maybe he should have saved him from Kairi. Kairi then walked out of the bathroom, but Roxas did not accompany her.

"Roxas isn't feeling to well you guys" Kairi sat down next to Hayner and sighed

"He's such a wuss" Hayner said rolling his eyes "It's just some blood".

"He makes me sick, he acts so childish. It's like he never experienced the real world before until now. He acts like such a virgin, it's so sad" Leon said

"I bet he won't put out till he has found his one true love" Hayner added

"It isn't that bad you guys" Sora said

"It seems like he was brought up in the 1800's, and smoking and alcohol are forbidden pleasures!" Leon rolled over laughing.

"Cut it out you two" Kairi glared at the two boys.

"Yah, I bet he thinks Axel will marry him and they'll live happily ever after. Psh!" Hayner laughed so hard he fell off the bed.

Leon grabbed one of his sister's wig and took a swing of wine.

"Hey, I'm Roxassssssss! I love Axel and we are gonna' get married!" Leon hiccupped and tipsily made his way back to the bed. Soon the bathroom door began to open, with a pale Roxas emerging from it.

"Leon, what is on your head?" Roxas asked

Leon grabbed the wig from his head and blushed slightly. "Oh, nothing".

Everyone began to laugh quietly while Roxas was dumbfounded.

A honk was heard and Kairi looked out her window.

"Kairi! It's me Demyx and the guys!" Demyx shouted enthusiastically

"And Namine of course" Namine interjected. Demyx mumbled whatever and waited for Kairi's response.

"I know stupid, who else would honk at my window at 1 am?" She rolled her eyes and everyone in her room came running over to the window. Kairi saw Namine waving and she giggled waving back.

Axel was in the back seat of Cloud's car, he felt so bad about what he did to Roxas tonight. He couldn't face Roxas, at least not now.

"Oh Roxas, Roxas come show your fair face!" Demyx shouted Axel jumped out of the car and punched him on his left shoulder. Demyx winced in pain and sat back into the car. "Shut up shithead" Axel barked.

"Come down here Sora, we can hangout" Riku waved yelling towards Sora

"Can't Riku, I have to go home soon" Sora replied

"At least let me walk you home" Riku said. Sora nodded and climbed slowly down the window to the ground. He smiled at Riku and gave him a hug. Riku grabbed his hand and they began walking down the block. He swore he heard Demyx make a whistle.

"You forgot your-, ahh well. I'll give him his stuff tomorrow" Kairi said. She walked away from the window, and slowly saw her brother climb down through the window.

"Hey, it's Leon, Cloud" Namine said.

Cloud turned around and got out of the car. Leon walked over to Cloud and smirked.

"What are you doing tonight?" Leon asked Cloud

"Depends, are you coming with me?" Cloud asked suggestively

"Sure, of course sans without the losers" Leon laughed.

"Course, course. Beat it you guys" Cloud shooed the other boys away. Axel started walking to his house, while Demyx tagged behind him.

"At least he could have given us a ride…" Demyx sighed; this day was getting worse and worse.

Leon got into Cloud's car and they began driving towards a remote spot. Leon liked Cloud, he had been on and off with Cloud ever since freshmen year. It seemed each time they tried making it work, it got more difficult, but the feelings got more intense.

"Where are we going, Cloud?" Leon asked sliding one of his arms over Cloud's shoulder.

"Our spot" Leon nodded and began nibbling at Cloud's ear.

**------Their lips are lying only real is real------**

Roxas sighed; he told Kairi he needed some fresh air. Hayner left to go home a few minutes before. The last thing Roxas needed was to see Axel, and what did he see? Axel.

Roxas walked over and sat on a bench located on Kairi's porch. He crossed his arms and tried to comfort himself. Why couldn't he let go of Axel, like Axel had let go of him? Why did he even bother to stay here in Twilight Town? It was just unfair. The Axel Roxas had met was long gone.

**------We start to find right now we got to be what we feel------**

"Oh Cloud" Leon moaned

Leon moaned then passionately kissed Cloud, moans slipped their lips. Cloud broke the kiss and began biting Leon's ear, sliding his hand down Leon's pants.

Leon and Cloud were in back of Cloud's car, in front of a cliff. This was there spot. They met here around fifth grade, while throwing water balloons at couples making out. Those were the days of childhood foolishness.

Cloud got on top of Leon and removed his shirt. Leon smirked and ran his hand down Cloud's well toned torso.

"Got a rubber on you?" Leon licked his lips

Cloud nodded pulling out a small package. Cloud opened it eagerly and then frowned.

"The, the piece of shit broke" Cloud growled, he was so close to getting some.

"You got to be kidding me, how did it exactly break?" Leon asked

"It just did, okay?" Cloud grunted, this was not good. He was already all riled up, only to have his insurance policy break on him.

"Hey forget about it, we don't need it" Leon whispered in Cloud's ear. He smirked and began pulling off Leon's pants. Leon kissed Cloud deeply and gently bit his lip. Cloud rubbed his hips against Leon's. Leon winced and let out a soft moan, Cloud smirked and began making his way down, then suddenly a honk was heard. Cloud and Leon both blushed and poked their heads out the two windows.

Cloud saw his worst enemy, Sephiroth. With him was his stupid posse that made up the heartless, Marluxia, Zexion, and Larxene. Zexion was the only one not paying attention to their feud.

"This is a no parking zone, asshole!" Larxene shouted from Sephiroth's car.

"Fuck you tweedy bird!" Leon shouted flicking her off.

"I see you're back together will your true love, Cloud" Sephiroth teased

"What the hell are you doing here Sephiroth?" Cloud hated Sephiroth, ever since they were babies. Sephiroth was Cloud's rival, the two of them seemed like they were just natural born enemies.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Marluxia grinned "You owe us a race"

Cloud couldn't have forgotten, he remembered it well. He lost a drag race to Sephiroth last year. He swore he'd race this year and win.

"I didn't forget, Marluxia" Cloud growled

Soon Zexion turned his head over towards Cloud and Leon "Tell Axel I said hello, and that he should call me" he said coldly.

"The last thing he wants is to talk to you, so give up on it, Zexion" Cloud growled

"If Axel hadn't dumped your ass, you wouldn't even be with the heartless" Leon yelled

Zexion rolled his eyes and ignored further comments.

"Anyways, move that piece of junk you call a car out of the way" Sephiroth said

Soon Sephiroth hit revere gear and rear ended Cloud, the heartless gang was laughing.

"You're going to pay for that, twat!" Cloud screamed

"I'll pay you five bucks for that piece of scrap metal, and your man whore!" Sephiroth laughed and began to drive away.

"That asshole, good for nothing-" Cloud began to ramble.

"Just ignore him Cloud, you're going to win the yearly race, he's just trying to psyche you out" Leon reassured.

"You're right I guess, want to hit my place?" Cloud asked in a more uplifting matter.

"Of course I do" Leon said seductively.

**------Grease is the word, is the word, that you heard------**

The next day had finally come around. Roxas felt like his body was on autopilot. His mind kept going back to Axel. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw a boy, and remembered his name was Tidus. He was the star football player. He introduced himself last night before the big game. Roxas didn't really care for him, but he was cute enough to get most people jealous. Wait, jealous, this could work. Maybe he could get Tidus to go out on a date with him, and get Axel jealous. The only problem was, where did Axel hangout?

Tidus handed Roxas a folded piece of paper. He opened it and began to read.

Remember me, Tidus? Well anywayz I think you seem pretti intresting, want to know each other bettar?

Roxas read the note and realized Tidus wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the hardware store, perfect. Hey, how could a high school student make such silly spelling errors?

Roxas smirked and began writing his reply.

Sure, I'd like to know you better too, where is a popular hangout here?

Roxas then drew a heart next to here and passed the paper back to Tidus.

Tidus got a big grin on his face and began writing his reply.

Thanx Roxas. You won't regret this! I'm gonna take you to moogle palace, today after school, alright? Six is fine?

When Roxas was finished reading the reply he nodded and gave a sweet smile towards Tidus. Tidus smiled and screamed 'alright' right in the middle of Mr. Vexen chemistry lecture.

"Mr. Tidus, maybe for your future job of pumping gas, you don't need to know the differences between bases and acids are, but maybe some students who plan on getting a respectable job might want to know" Mr. Vexen smirked and was now standing over Tidus. Tidus blushed and apologized. The whole class went into a fit of laughter. Maybe Roxas didn't need Axel after all. He smiled then remembered, what if Axel found someone new, or Axel was one hundred percent over him. Then his plan would backfire and Axel could care less. He frowned then sighed. He really wasn't over Axel.

**------It's got groove, it's got meaning------**

Axel was enjoying his repeat of pre-cal with Mr. Luxord. He hated that bastard, and that bastard hated him. Axel grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and secretly lit it during class.

"So for homework last night I assigned pages thirty through thirty-five. Axel why don't you start us off?" Mr. Luxord faced Axel know that he wasn't paying attention, as usual.

Axel smirked, a perfect chance to piss off his least favorite teacher off. "Well, I would but there is one problem, sir" Axel mentally grinned when he saw the angry look on his teacher's face.

"What is this problem you claim to have?" The class started to giggle, while the geeks rolled their eyes, they knew what was coming.

"Well, I seem to have some sort of disease, it prevents me from giving a damn about math sir" Demyx went into a fit of laughter, slapping his desk as Mr. Luxord began rubbing his temples.

"Oh really Mr. Axel? How tragic, let's hope you friend Mr. Demyx has the right answer, or you two are going to have detention with me at lunch" Axel's jaw dropped. Demyx was even worse at math than he was, and that was saying something. Demyx looked around the class, hoping someone would mouth the answer to him. No one did, and Demyx gave the first number that came to his mind.

"Forty-five point two squared!" Demyx grinned, Axel grimaced in horror.

"I'm sorry, but that is horribly incorrect, I'm curious though how you got your answer from an algebraic inequality over zero. Explain your answer" Demyx bit his lip.

"It's magic, my brain magically gave me an answer and I decided if it was correct or not" Axel collapsed his head on his desk, having math with Demyx wasn't going to be fun at all. By this time the whole class was a fit of laughter, even the teacher was laughing a bit.

"Mr. Demyx, you must be the next Einstein! Your brain is so powerful it magically gives you an answer! I must admit, I'm a tad bit jealous" Even by this time Axel began to chuckle a bit, then remembered he would get lunch detention for this.

"Yep, that's me. Ehehehe…" Demyx scratched his head and Mr. Luxord handed the two boys detentions, then went on continuing with his lesson.

"Great going, the only thing you have in common with Einstein is the fact your hair is just as ugly as his" Axel grumbled.

"Shut up, it isn't my fault you made a fool of yourself, you already messed up with Roxas" Axel mumbled

Axel twitched; he really didn't need Roxas back into his thoughts again. Roxas had been plaguing him all night long, and all throughout the day.

"Zip the lips Demyx" Axel barked

"Close the cock hole, Axel" Demyx stuck his tongue out at Axel just as the bell for lunch rang. Axel looked furious, and then realized they were the only students left in the room. Mr. Luxord handed them a massive amount of papers to correct.

"This is for my honors calculus class, mess up the grading and I'll make sure you're back in here, fixing them tomorrow" the boys nodded and began grading.

Axel went through the papers and saw Riku's paper then he saw Roxas'. Great, it seemed like Roxas would never leave him.

**------Grease is the time is the place is the motion------**

Roxas for once eagerly tagged along with Sora. He couldn't wait to tell Sora where and with he was going with after school at six. He was all smiles and seemed like he was walking on air, he would get his revenge on Axel, and it would be sweet. Sora kept wondering why Roxas had such a dopey look on his face. He shrugged it off, and sat down next to Roxas.

"Guess where I'm going after school today at six" Roxas said, still smiling foolishly, but no one seemed to be paying attention to him.

"Uh, home?" Hayner asked

"No, no, silly. I'm going with a boy to moogle palace" Sora gulped and Kairi looked directly at Roxas.

"Don't tell me it's Axel" Kairi asked putting down her soda firmly.

"No way, I'm so over that stupid jerk" Roxas really didn't think that, I mean he was trying to get Axel jealous.

"Demyx?" Hayner asked

"No way, Demyx would be a punishment. He's way worse than Axel" Sora added

"And how would you know?" Leon asked

"He's a complete ditz; I had all his classes last year. I'm so happy I only have two classes with him this year. He would always bug me, and he's such a pervert." Sora sighed, Demyx had forever scarred him.

"Oh yah, Demyx was in my art class two years back, he asked me to be a nude model for our art project" added Kairi.

"ANYWAYS!" Roxas insisted "I'm going with Tidus" Roxas soon saw Tidus three tables down and waved to him, giving him a cute smile.

"Did you just say Tidus? That guy is a total jock and airhead!" Hayner barked

"I think he's cute, and he's nice" Roxas hmphed

"Right, that's fine ruin your life." Leon said making a gun gesture to his own head.

"Knock it off you guys, I think it's a good thing Tidus and Roxas are going on a date" Kairi reassured Roxas.

Soon a boy with silver hair covered Sora's eyes.

"Peek a boo, guess who" he whispered in Sora's ear.

"Riku, I don't even need to guess" Sora kissed Riku on cheek and made him sit down.

"So, what's the big dilemma over here?" Riku asked the table.

"Roxas is going on a date with Tidus today, around six at the moogle palace" Sora mumbled.

Riku began to laugh uncontrollably, then he saw the anger in Roxas' eyes, and began to stop.

"I gotta' see this. Who's with me, who wants to see these two lover birds at the moogle palace?" After immediately everyone's hand was raised, even Kairi slowly put her hand up. Roxas blushed and felt like hitting his head against the lunch table. His plan was starting to backfire.

"Well, I guess that means everyone. Man, I can't wait to tell Axel" Riku nibbled at Sora's ear and gave him a kiss before he left.

Roxas knew he wasn't good at being a bad boy, and this just proved it. Axel was going to find out, wait wasn't that what he wanted at first? Ugh, it didn't make sense. Why couldn't he just get over Axel?

------**Grease is the way we are feeling**------

Soon school was over and Axel and the gang went over to the school's metal shop. It was the only class Axel enjoyed, and got an A in. The teacher who taught it was one of the few that enjoyed the boys, and of course Namine, his prized pupil.

"Mr. Sparrow!" Axel called, he high fived the metal shop teacher and smiled.

"Cloud's got his hunk of metal over here for reconstruction. It's going to take a lot to turn that fat granny into a ball busting hottie" Mr. Sparrow said

"I know, but Namine is willing to help, the whole gang is actually. Along with you too, right? We aren't exactly rich you know" The teacher nodded and opened the garage to the metal workshop class.

"Axel, my man have you heard the news?" Demyx walked over giving him a devilish look.

"That you have no purpose here?" Axel teased

"Hmph, well maybe I won't tell you about Roxas' date" Demyx winked and crossed his arms.

What did Demyx just say? Roxas had a date? Axel blinked, maybe Axel messed up so bad that Roxas really did get over him. Why couldn't Axel get over Roxas that quickly?

"I don't care" Axel barked

"Yah, RIGHT. It's written all over your skinny ass face. Since I'm such a good friend, I'm going to tell you. Roxas is going to the moogle palace on a date with" Demyx began laughing, while Axel gave Demyx a death glare.

"He's going on a date with…TIDUS! Buwhahahahah!" Demyx went into a fit of laughter and forgot to pay attention to the look on Axel's face.

"Wha- wha-WHAT!" Axel screamed.

Axel hated Tidus, this guy was the perfect example of what an airhead jock is supposed to be like. Even the school's faculty made sure they never had one single class together, after the first week of freshmen year. Axel set the football course on fire, Tidus threw a bunch of footballs at his car, Axel put fifteen copies of playgirl in Tidus' locker, Tidus put over fifty copies of herpes pamphlets into Axel's locker. The war seemed never ending, until the end of last year. Axel changed the school's recorded jingle to 'Tidus is a she-male who blows his mother'. They soon called a truce, but Axel only temporarily won war.

"Man, I missed the look on your face!" Demyx said, still trying to stop laughing.

"I sure as hell didn't" Riku emerged from the interior of that car, then Namine, and then Cloud appeared out of nowhere laughing.

Axel slapped his forehead, this was not good.

"I bet he's just using Roxas, because he knew we had a summer fling" Axel emphasizing the 'had' and 'summer fling'. Everyone rolled their eyes and continued working on the car. Axel sighed and began picking up some parts and tools.

"This is hopeless, this car should just go into the metal cruncher" Demyx sighed throwing down the wrench.

"Hey, hey, this car could be-" Axel started to think say, while trying to think what this car could exactly be.

"A piece of crap?" Demyx commented, getting a glare from Cloud.

"This card could be amazing, get some paint, a new bumper" Trying to finish Axel's sentence.

"Purple French tail-lights and thirty-inch fins?" Namine giggled

"Along with new pistons, plugs and shocks" Axel added.

"Well, that's some big talk from some people that are messing around" Cloud announced, making the others go back to work.

"Oh and, Axel Zexion told me to say you should call him" Axel's face scowled and he crossed his arms. Then he realized he could bring Zexion to the moogle palace tonight, that would be the perfect plan. That would show Roxas that he was so over him. Axel smirked and said "I might just do that".

"I thought you hated that jerk" Namine sneered, she really hated that guy. He gave her the creeps and abused Axel so much when they were together.

Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone, and get revenge on two people.

"I do" He chuckled evilly and went back to work on the car.

* * *

**Notes:** Wow, that was really fun to write. I told you the other couples would get more attention in this chapter. I try really. ; Next chapter is the moogle palace, and Axel has a plan to win back Roxas. Will it work? Who knows! Wait, I do. Anyways, will Axel really bring Zexion? Will Roxas' plan _backfire_? Well review and you'll find out. 


	3. Mold

**Shake the Heartache

* * *

**

**Plot:** Based on the movie Grease. Roxas falls in love with Axel during summer vacation, when Roxas decides to stay; he ends up attending Twilight high. Will their love still be the same? Will Axel screw it up? AkuRoku, Sorariku, Cloudleon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the script for Grease, and other things that obviously do not belong to me.**

**Couples:**

_Main:_

Roxas x Axel

_Side:_

Riku x Sora

Cloud x Leon

_Suggests:_

Namine x Kairi

**Important notes:** I'm glad people are enjoying the story. I'm starting to add things not in the movie into the story, because if I followed the movie exactly the story would be over a lot quicker. The first part I thought was going to turn out funny as I planned, but it's still good. Don't worry, humor will still come later on just wait, then it gets really sappy, then funny again. I rewrote this chapter twice, because I'm weird. .;

* * *

Roxas just got out of the shower, he had a towel around his waist and slowly was making his way to his closet. He was a bit nervous about the date, but they weren't what most people worried about. He worried what Axel would think of him, not Tidus. He wanted to make Axel have hungry eyes for him. He wanted Axel to hold him and never let go.

Roxas turned around; as he thought he heard something. He walked over to his window but didn't see anything, and then suddenly someone grabbed him.

"Roxas wait!" Axel held onto the boy's bare arm huffing from the long climb of the tree.

Roxas blinked, what on Earth was Axel doing here? Should he be mad? Sad? Roxas didn't exactly have time to think about his options.

"What is it Axel?" He looked at Axel with his deep blue eyes, his voice was empty. Axel looked straight at him, but it was too painful so he turned his head away.

"Are you really going on a date with Tidus tonight?" Axel bit his lip then decided to give Roxas his own medicine. His jade eyes haunted Roxas, it felt like his eyes were staring straight into his heart. Everything Roxas did, Axel was better at. It was no fair.

Roxas pulled his arm of Axel's grip, and nodded.

"Yes, I am going with Tidus" He crossed his arms while Axel got a better grip on the tree.

"Can anything change your mind?" Roxas thought for a second, maybe Axel wasn't over him as he thought. Maybe they could work things out.

"He's just using you because we had something, Roxas. The guy hates me, he most likely doesn't even like you" Axel wanted to tell Roxas that he loved him more than Tidus ever could, but he couldn't, or could he?

Roxas got a sour look on his face and grunted.

"YOU are such an asshole! You always think the world revolves around you! Tidus likes me, he wants to go out with me. It isn't because he wants revenge on you, he doesn't even know about what I thought we had. Leave me-" Axel leaned over and grabbed Roxas' chin and kissed him. He wanted to kiss Roxas for so long; he wanted to kiss Roxas again. Though it seemed as ever day passed, his chances of being with Roxas were getting slimmer. Roxas was mentally screaming, and was horribly confused. He was mad, no wait, furious, maybe sad? He didn't know, he didn't care. He let Axel kiss him, he let Axel take control. Axel always beat him.

"You talk way too much when you're mad" Axel broke the kiss and Roxas was still in awe. Axel made a mistake, he wanted Roxas to come back to him, not vice versa.

"I just wanted kiss you one last time, so I can forget the past" Roxas frowned, Axel was over him. Nothing he could do could get him back. Roxas started to develop tears in his eyes. He looked at Axel, he didn't care if Axel saw his tears.

"Go to hell!" Roxas pushed Axel off the tree and he came falling down. Axel screamed and fell into a pile of leaves. He realized Roxas had misinterpreted what he said.

"I hope you get amnesia you jerk!" Roxas shut his window and Axel was still in shock. Did he really change the innocent pure kind hearted Roxas into this? Axel smiled, Roxas still wanted him, and he wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to win Roxas over at the moogle palace tonight, no matter what. Forget pride, he really did love Roxas.

**------We take the pressure and we throw away------**

Tidus had picked Roxas up, and they walked into the moogle palace. It was packed, and Roxas could see the sombodies and the nobodies at one large table, except for Axel. Roxas scanned the room but didn't see him at all.

Roxas decided on wearing a red plaid button up shirt, and kaki pants. He couldn't help but wear Axel's favorite color. Even after what Axel said about wanting to forget him, he still couldn't forget Axel. Maybe deep down he didn't want to forget Axel. Roxas bit his lip and realized he was already seated with Tidus. He scanned the menu and decided on a chocolate milkshake, while Tidus wanted to get two double cheeseburgers, onion rings, and a strawberry malt. The waitress took down their order and went to deliver the order. Roxas saw what felt like a million eyes on him. He felt uncomfortable, but Tidus was too distracted to pick this up.

"So Roxas, what's your favorite color?" Tidus decided to break the ice and silence.

"Red, no wait blue" Why the hell did he say Axel's favorite color? He mentally slapped himself and smiled sweetly at Tidus. "It's dark blue".

Roxas kept staring at the door, hoping that Axel would come in at any second. Their food had arrived and Roxas didn't pay much attention to his shake, while Tidus was eating like a wild animal.

Roxas then saw Axel and some strange guy walking together. They sat at the table directly in front of Roxas and Tidus. Roxas glared at the stranger, he already didn't like the guy. Wait, why was he getting jealous? Wasn't he the one that was supposed to get Axel jealous?

"So what do you want to order?" the waitress asked Axel

"Fries" Axel's voice seemed like he was bored out of his mind.

"I'll have a side of Axel, I mean onion rings" Zexion said seductively licking his lips.

Axel acted like Zexion didn't even say his comment; he just smiled at the waitress and twiddled his thumbs.

Roxas couldn't take his eyes of those two. He wanted to go over and punch Zexion, no one talked to his Axel like that, except for him! Wait, hold on, his Axel? Roxas took two steps forewords and fifty steps back.

"Hey, can you give me some money? I want to change the song on the jukebox, Tidus" Tidus handed Roxas the money, and Roxas gently kissed Tidus on the cheek glaring at Axel. Soon Axel excused himself from Zexion, but before leaving Zexion fondled his lower half.

Roxas pretended he didn't even see Axel follow him towards the jukebox. He put in the money and selected a song. Axel laid his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the night at the bonfire Roxas. I wasn't being myself" Roxas froze, was his plan really working?

"Sure, whatever you say Axel" He brushed off Axel and blew a kiss towards Tidus. Axel growled under his breathe.

"How can you stand that guy? That guy's brain is made of air. He's a total retard" Roxas faced Axel and made a stern face.

"How can you like some guy who thinks fondling you in a public place appealing?" Axel shook his head. "I don't, I hate the guy actually" Hate? What was Axel doing with him in the first place?

"Anyways, why do you care who I am with, Roxas?" Axel teased.

"Why do you care if I am with Tidus?" Axel crossed his hands over his chest.

"Because that guy is a total loser, I could run circles around that stupid jock. His brains are in his biceps." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Really? I'd like to see you try. I bet you couldn't make a single sports team. If you do, you can take me to the dance." Roxas slapped himself, what was he doing? He didn't want to show Axel that he still loved him.

"What makes you think I want to take you to the dance?" Axel inquired smirking. Roxas agreed, what reason did Axel have to want to take him to the dance?

"Or do you want me to go with Tidus?" Axel gulped and blushed a bit. "You're on, I'll make a sports team, and I'm going to take you to that stupid dance" Roxas was stunned, Axel really did accepted his proposal! As soon as they shook hands they noticed five heads next to them.

"Err, hi guys!" Demyx smiled

"Thanks for blowing our cover, Demyx" Hayner smacked Demyx over the head and Demyx made a squeak.

Roxas and Axel walked back to their tables, as if nothing had happened. Axel kissed Zexion passionately, and when Roxas saw this he suddenly kissed Tidus with even more passion. They glared at each other, while their dates were dumbfounded.

**------Conventionality belongs to yesterday------**

A week had passed since that night at moogle palace. Zexion still was calling Axel, thinking they had a chance, while Tidus somehow got the school to believe Roxas and him were going out. The school dance was in a week, and even though Axel hated dances, no way would he let Tidus take Roxas. Axel rather die than have that happen. Sports tryouts were today, and Axel was ready. If his friends saw him, they'd be laughing their asses off, Axel the jock? Too good to be true, perfect school gossip.

Axel walked over to the gym. He saw Coach Saix, and sighed. This was a nightmare, but this was the only way to prove to Roxas that he still cared for him.

"What are you doing here Mr. Axel?" Axel was smoking a cigarette and Coach Saix grabbed it from him and threw it on the ground.

"I'm going to try that school spirit shit, and join a sports team" Axel couldn't believe what he was saying. The coach was in utter shock, Axel wanting to be on a sports team? Was this some sick joke, or did hell just freeze over?

"Well then, first you need to change" Axel blinked "That's what I'm here for" Coach Saix sighed. "Your clothes Mr. Axel, your clothes" Axel made an 'oh' face and was handed a PE uniform.

Axel changed and Coach Saix had brought him to a basketball court.

"First, cut down on smoking" he grabbed the cigarette pack from Axel's hand and put it in his pocket. "Second, this is basket ball, do you know how to play?"

"Psh, course I do I'm not retarded like your other minions" Saix rolled his eyes and handed Axel the basket ball. He blew the whistle, and Axel began dribbling the ball. The other player stole the ball away from him. He looked for the son of bitch who took it, and ran up to him.

"Why the hell did you steal the bal from me? Don't you know who I am? I am AXEL! Got it memorized you stupid jock?" Axel then punched the other player in the stomach and grabbed the ball back. Saix couldn't watch and blew the whistle, this wasn't going to work.

The next sport Saix wanted Axel to try was wrestling. It wasn't too hard, and being physical was a good thing in this sport. Too bad his partner weighed four times more than Axel.

"Axel, this is Lexaeus" Axel gulped, this guy was massive.

"You've gotta' be shitting me! This guy is at least five hundred pounds!" Lexaeus smiled "I'll go easy on ya Axel".

"No way are you fucking touching me" he then punched the big 'monster' in the gut, leaving Lesxaeus in pain.

"He likes to hit…" Saix mumbled.

"Since you like hitting, maybe you'd be good at baseball" Axel rolled his eyes. This was hell, this was stupid, this was lame.

"Yah, yah, give me the damned bat" He then grabbed the bat from Saix.

"Hey batta' batta'" the pitcher said

"Xigbar, is that you?" while Axel was busy asking, Xigbar had thrown the baseball.

"Hey! Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" As soon as Axel finished another ball had gone by.

"Psh, shut the hell up and hit the ball" the umpire barked.

Axel rolled his eyes, Xigbar threw the ball, and Axel was ready to hit it.

SMACK!

Axel felt something fast and hard had hit his head, he felt dizzy and rubbed his head.

"Xigbar, you cuntface!" He yelled walking towards Xigbar like he was tipsy.

Xigbar was too busy laughing to notice Axel was coming towards him, and when he least expected it he got a punch to the gut.

Saix was about to give up, there was only one sport left for Axel to try out in.

"What do you think about running?" Saix asked Axel.

"Well, I have to run a lot, it's okay I guess"

"How about long distance running?" Saix made a hand motion like wave and Axel just rolled his eyes.

"Yah, whatever let's just try it" Axel began walking over to the track field with Saix.

**------There is a chance that we can make it so far------**

Roxas was sitting on the bleachers near the track field with Tidus, who had just finished practice. The past week had gone smoother than he ever imagined. He had officially got inducted into the somebodies, and finally got used to the school. The only thing that bothered him was how empty he felt. He didn't love or even like Tidus, like most people thought. Tidus was a good friend, but Roxas wanted Axel back into his life. Though, neither of them would admit to still loving each other.

"Hey, I'm going to get some water, okay Roxas?" Tidus woke Roxas up from his thoughts. "Um sure, okay" Roxas kept looking at the field; he heard rumors Axel was actually trying to make a sports team. Did Axel do it for him, or just to annoy Tidus?

Roxas blew the hair from his eyes and saw someone, he first thought they were new but it was…Axel? Axel was running, jumping hurdles. He wasn't bad at all actually, but actually was doing quite well. Roxas sat up and watched Axel. His lengthy body accommodated with the long leaps and jumps well, not to mention the fact the track shorts showed off his well toned legs. Then Axel looked straight at Roxas, and didn't stop looking at him. Roxas froze and started to blush.

"Roxas, you should tell him that you love him" Roxas turned around to see a somber looking Tidus. "Tidus, I-" Tidus shook his head.

"I see the way you look at him, Roxas. You can't deny it" Roxas nodded then felt bad.

"I'm sorry-" He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his body. "I just wanted to hug you one last time. Now go and tell him that you love him, alright?" Tidus weekly smiled, and Roxas smiled back.

Axel saw Tidus hug Roxas, and grunted. Without realizing it, he missed the last hurdle and tripped. His body hit the clay ground, he felt so embarrassed. Right in front of Roxas and his stupid little jock. "Axel!" Axel turned his head to see Roxas jump down to the ground from the bleachers. By this time Axel had picked himself up, and sat down on the ground.

"Are you okay Axel?" Roxas grabbed his shoulder but Axel removed it.

"At least talk to me Axel, I know I've been horrible to you, but you've been just as bad" Axel faced him. "Hey, I wasn't the one who pushed you off a 10 foot tree-" Roxas smiled. "Ha, I got you talking" Axel sarcastically chuckled and stood up, brushing the dirt off him.

"Why did you come over here? I thought your little jock didn't like you around me" He crossed his arms and stared at Roxas.

"We were never really together, you know. How about you and that guy?"

"Zexion? He's been bugging me, but I don't like him anymore" Roxas blinked, and tried to get the courage to tell Axel he still loved him, but the friction between them hurt so much.

"Axel I…" Axel placed a finger on Roxas' lips.

"Don't say anything, you're going to ruin the moment" Axel bent down and slowly kissed Roxas. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's thin frame, and felt like melting. He missed Axel's warmth, and he finally found the Axel he fell in love with other the summer.

"I know I've done some stupid things Roxas, I've let people mold me into something I never wanted to be. When I met you at the beach I didn't need to live up to this mold my friends made. I was once myself, and I didn't need to worry about my image. I want to feel that again, Roxas, so bad you don't know how bad" Roxas still had his arms wrapped around Axel and had closed his eyes. "Just shut up and hold me Axel" he mumbled. Axel smirked and held Roxas tightly. He forgot the massive amount of people watching him, he just didn't give a damn. Nothing would let him ruin this moment. Axel grabbed Roxas' hand "Let's go to the beach, for old times sake" Roxas nodded.

**------We start believing now that we can be who we are------**

Roxas was asleep on Axel's chest. The sun had already set, and it was around nine o'clock. The sound of the waves put Axel at ease, and he finally got away from everyone.

Axel gently kissed Roxas' forehead and his eyes slowly started to flutter open.

"Axel, this better not be some dream…AHH! It's night already!" Roxas jumped up, accidentally getting sand on Axel's face and air. Axel spit the sand out of his mouth, brushed some of the sand off, then got up.

"Oh Axel I'm so sorry!" Roxas tried to brush the sand off Axel's hair but was too short.

"It's fine, let's get dinner, okay?" Brushing off most of the sand on him.

"Sure, but, ugh. I forgot my stuff at school" Axel rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I bet Kairi or Sora picked it up for you" He grabbed Roxas' hand and they jumped into his car.

**------Grease is the word, is the word, that you heard------**

The regulars at moogle palace seemed to of packed the place. It was Friday night, the busiest day. The two gangs where there, eating dinner as usual.

"So who is going to front the bill this time?" Riku asked the group. Everyone said not me, and Riku sighed. That meant he had to front the bill.

"I wonder where Axel is" Hayner said "I wonder where Roxas is" Sora quickly commented. "Do you think…?" Namine looked at the two other boys.

"Maybe they got back together?" Kairi suggested.

"Does that mean I can hook up with Zexion?" Demyx whispered to Kairi

"NO!" Kairi yelled

"Aww, come on. After the whole emotional abuse and cold persona he isn't a bad person…" Demyx got glares from everyone. "Okay, _maybe he is_…"

Cloud kept staring at Leon, he seemed off today. He hadn't spoke the whole time, and seemed like he was lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, you okay? Cloud asked Leon quietly

Leon glared at him. "Yes, why do you care?" Cloud blinked, what did he do now?

"Ugh, I still have all those bites you gave me from yesterday" Leon moaned at Cloud.

"When did you start complaining about my love bites? Last night you were asking for more" Cloud teased.

"Maybe I only say I like them, to make you happy" Leon sneered.

"When did you start thinking about others before yourself?" Cloud barked

"At least I don't put someone I hate, before someone I love. I'm leaving, go to hell Cloud" With that Leon was out the door, almost mowing down the incoming customers.

The table was silent and still in shock from what just happened.

"WHAT!" Cloud yelled at the table, he grabbed his burger, then set it down, he wasn't hungry. "I'll ask him what's wrong tonight. He's been acting weird since this morning" Kairi reassured Cloud. "I'm leaving" He got up and mowed down another couple coming in.

"What is with this drama we've been having?" Demyx sighed

"No idea…" Hayner took a sip of his malt and shrugged his shoulders.

Axel secretly pulled Roxas through the crowd of people. He saw that his friends where here, and that was the last thing he needed. He wouldn't have come here at all, but Roxas insisted on it.

"Axel what's wrong?" Roxas asked rubbing his arm. They finally got a spot the farthest away from the group.

"Nothing, I swear. I just want us to be alone, you know?" Axel set up a menu in front of the two of them to hide their faces. A waiter soon came up to them, and they gave her their order. Soon Axel heard footsteps, and he knew exactly who they belonged to.

"Demyx, I know the sound of your monster feet from any where" Their peace was interrupted, and Axel was not please. Roxas smiled and waved as the group relocated to their table. Demyx pulled over another table, sat down next to Axel.

Kairi sat next to Namine, who had sat herself next to Roxas. Hayner had sat next to Demyx, and Riku had sat across from Sora, who was next to Kairi.

"Aww, are you two back together?" Demyx teased puckering his lips.

Axel pushed Demyx's face with his palm and sighed.

"Oh, Roxas here is your stuff, you left it at school" Sora gave Roxas his backpack, and Roxas mouthed 'thanks' to him.

"You still didn't answer his question Axel" Riku reminded Axel. Roxas looked at Axel, and Axel gave a 'what should I say?' face to him. Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you can say that" Axel mumbled.

"Oh, I just remembered, the school dance is in a week, who is going?" Kairi asked the group.

"Well, Sora wants to go, so I guess I am going" Riku got giggle from Sora and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going for sure, I can't wait to crash it" Demyx said

"You can't, they have extra security. Supposedly some news station is going to broadcast our dance live" Hayner added

"Wow, why would they want to do that?" Namine asked

"No idea, Roxas you're going with Axel, aren't you?" Hayner asked, Roxas nodded, blushing a bit.

"I still can't believe I'm going" Axel moaned

"Well I could take Ti-"

"No, no, no! That's fine I'm going with you, and that is settled" Everyone laughed and Roxas kissed Axel on the cheek.

"Well, it's getting late, we should all go home" Sora said

Roxas looked at the clock, it was already eleven thirty, his aunt was going to kill him.

The group started to spread apart instantly. Hayner and the two girls went in one car, Demyx had to beg a ride from Riku and Sora, who obliged after hearing the constant whining from Demyx, and Roxas and Axel were the only ones left.

"Roxas, do you want to come home with me? My parents are gone" Axel asked nervously. He hoped Roxas wouldn't think he was some dirty pervert, he just wanted alone time with him.

"Well I don't know, my aunt is already-" Roxas saw the disappointment on Axel's face.

"Ah, forget her. I'm already in a shit-load of trouble so why not?" Roxas smiled and began walking with Axel.

* * *

**Notes:** That was like a rollercoaster. So Roxas and Axel are finally together, will it last? Well it all depends. What's wrong with Leon? Will Axel and Roxas do it? Haha, just kidding. Will there be a lime scene for Riku and Sora? Yes I promise you! Who will Leon bring to the dance? Who with Cloud bring to the dance? What will happen at the dance? So many questions and all of them will be answered in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review! 


	4. Sex Sex Sex

**Shake the Heartache**

**

* * *

**

**Plot:** Based on the movie Grease. Roxas falls in love with Axel during summer vacation, when Roxas decides to stay; he ends up attending Twilight high. Will their love still be the same? Will Axel screw it up? AkuRoku, Sorariku, Cloudleon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the script for Grease, and other things that obviously do not belong to me.**

**Couples:**

_Main_:

Roxas x Axel

_Side:_

Riku x Sora

Cloud x Leon

_Suggests:_

Namine x Kairi

**Important notes: Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I feel so warm and special x3**

This chapter first takes place at Axel's house, then a week later, Friday morning. Marluxia, Zexion, and Sephy will be in this one. Always the long awaited well maybe not Riku and Sora lime. Humor, drama, fluff, and angst. I hope you enjoy it. MAYBE, even someone's brother. WINKRENOWINK. Oh, I started a new story, called 'The Typo' hints of akuroku, and Demyx x Axel, but it's all in the mind. It's mostly just humor and random things.

* * *

Axel dug his hand into his tight pants, trying to find his keys. He finally found the key and opened the door. He flicked the lights on and tossed his keys on the nearest table.

"Come in, don't worry. No on else is home" Roxas nodded and slowly crept into the house. Saying the house was massive was an understatement. The room they were in seemed bigger than his Aunt's house. "This place is-" Axel cut off Roxas. "Huge? Massive? Bigger than Texas? I agree. My father is a lonely bastard with nothing to spend his money on" Axel gave Roxas a 'come over here' hand gesture, which lead them into the kitchen. Axel walked over to the fridge, and opened it.

"Do you want anything to drink, Roxas?"

"No thank you" He politely said

Axel shut the fridge and grabbed a bottle of whisky, and a few shot glasses. He started walking through another door, Roxas quickly grabbed Axel's shirt, and held on. Not wanting to get lost of course.

"Don't worry, if we get lost you can always burn something" Axel smiled, removing Roxas' hand from his shirt, then holding Roxas' hand. Roxas blushed and followed Axel as he went up two staircases, through 3 hallways, and what seemed like half a mile, Axel opened a door and turned on the lights.

"This is it" He put down the whisky and shot glasses on a vanity. The first thing Roxas noticed about the room was the massive window. It was dark and rainy outside now, and lighting and thunder was in the background of it all. "Lucky we missed the storm" Roxas commented.

"Yah, Demyx broke my convertible's top, so it can't go up, that damn moron" Axel walked over to his bed and took of his shirt. Roxas blushed, and turned away from the half naked Axel. Axel saw the blushing Roxas and threw his shirt at him. Axel laughed while Roxas began to blush more. Roxas gently put the shirt on the vanity and walked over to Axel. Axel slammed himself onto his bed, putting his arms under his head. He stretched out his long figured and looked at Roxas. "I know, I'm extremely-" Roxas laughed, "I know, I know". Axel smiled at the other boy "Get over here" he alluringly said.

"On the bed?" Roxas said, still trying to stop blushing.

"Well, I hope so" Axel smirked and Roxas sat himself on the bed.

Axel sat himself up and looked at Roxas. They just kept staring at each other, not saying a word. It seemed like neither of them blinked the whole time, then Roxas finally broke the silence, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Why don't you umm…pour me a shot of that whisky, Axel?" Roxas scratched his head. Axel blinked, then nodded getting off the bed. He walked over to the vanity pouring out two shots of whiskey. Roxas didn't want to drink exactly, but him staring at Axel like that, it drove him crazy. Crazy as in, wanting to do something random, something that would make Axel do…err something.

Axel handed the glass to Roxas, then Axel put up his glass and mouthed cheers taking the shot all the way down in one sip. Roxas tried taking it fast, but it felt like his throat was on fire. He did manage to swallow all of it, but was coughing like he had something stuck in his throat. Axel laughed and grabbed the glass from him. He put the glasses back onto the vanity, when suddenly it got dark.

"Oh please don't tell me the power went out" Roxas murmured.

"Well, hot damn. It seemed the storm knocked out the power. Oh well, it's not like we need light for what we are doing" Axel wickedly said. Roxas just blinked, not understanding exactly what Axel had meant by that comment.

Axel took both of the glasses he put on the vanity, and took out his lighter. He flicked the lighter inside the glasses, and both suddenly had a vivid flame. Roxas jumped, wasn't that dangerous? At least they had light though, oh well.

"Cool trick, huh?" Axel smiled and started walking over to the bed. He bent down and kissed Roxas. Axel climbed onto the bed, still kissing Roxas and made his way on top of the other boy. Roxas slipped his tongue into Axel's mouth, and gently bit his tongue. Axel started to undo Roxas' pants, Roxas started digging his nails into Axel's bare back. When Roxas realized Axel was undoing his pants, and sliding down his boxers, he began to freak out. He broke the kiss, but was speechless. "Ah-err,uhh-"Roxas tried to find the right words. Axel stopped and tilted his head in question.

"What's wrong?" he kissed Roxas' fore head smiling.

"I've never done this before" Roxas blushed, he was happy it was still pretty dark. His face was extremely red, it was so embarrassing.

"Done what?" Axel teased

"That thing we are doing" Roxas spat out nervously.

Axel pretended to be dumb, "Kissing?"

Roxas mentally slapped his forehead. "No, no, suh-" Roxas stopped

"Suh what?" Axel knew exactly what Roxas was trying to say, but wanted to see his face squirm. He was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

"…sexthereIsaidit" Roxas jumbled his words.

"Repita, por favor?" Axel said, using his most common phrase in Spanish Class.

"Sex" Axel made an 'ohhh!' and Roxas was blushing.

Axel was preparing for his 'I think it is time, because I love you dearly, but if you don't want to it is fine' speech.

"Roxas, I love you so much. Let me be your first, oh Roxas!" Axel sarcastically sang

Roxas raised an eyebrow, the laughed.

"Well, err fine we can see how it goes" Roxas was blushing and Axel gave a big grin. He slipped off Roxas' shirt, feeling Roxas' body. Axel went lower, and lower, and Roxas began to uncontrollable moan.

"AXEL…! My dearest little brother how-MY EYESSSSSSS!" Axel turned over seeing his older brother, Reno. Great, what will he do when he tells their father?

"Err, hello my dear…brother?" Reno had his arms crossed while Roxas quickly tried to cover himself.

"Were you two planning on protection? Hmmm? HMMM?" Reno was taping his foot while the two other boys were confused.

"Why? It's not like he's going to get pregnant…" Axel watched as his brother's eyes bulged.

"You mean she is a he?" Reno had the look of pure horror on his face. Axel had some explaining to do.

Reno got the power working again, and dragged the two boys downstairs into the kitchen.

Axel and Roxas were sitting at a small glass table, just waiting for a lecture.

**------It's got groove, it's got meaning------**

Time had passed by, and ever since that night, things had been pretty awkward between Roxas and Axel. Roxas explained to his Aunt that the storm forced him to stay at Axel's, and the power went out; so he was excused, barely. It was Friday morning, and tonight was the dance.

Roxas was staring out the window, it still was cloudy out. Winter break was in two weeks, he couldn't wait. It was second period, his Spanish class.

"Roxas, dime la respuesta correcta, por favor" His Spanish teacher asked.

He looked at Namine, hoping she had the right answer.

"Uh...c porque yo iba es I was going en ingles?" His teacher smiled, saved by Namine mouthing him the answer.

Axel decided to ditch second period, he needed to clear his mind. Next was break, and he could talk to Roxas then. Axel turned around to see Demyx and Cloud coming towards him.

"Axel, what's up with you and Roxas? You've guess been acting weird again. Are you two fighting again?" Demyx asked.

"No, no. We just got caught by my brother. We were about to- Hey, why the hell am I telling you, big mouth?" Demyx sighed, he was so close.

"Anyways, guess who I am taking to the dance!" Cloud chuckled, "You mean they actually let you go?" Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and I'm going with Zexion. He called me up and I just couldn't say no. Well, I could of but-" Axel twitched. "Why the hell are you bringing him?" Was Demyx trying to kill him?

"Anyways, does anyone know what's wrong with Leon? Kairi couldn't get it out of him" Axel and Demyx shook their heads.

"Oh, but I did hear he is bringing someone to the dance, but I don't think it's you" Demyx nervously grinned.

Cloud quickly turned his head towards Demyx "Who?"

"I'm scared to say…You're going to kill me" Axel laughed, it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Who, Demyx?" Demyx bit his lip, "Sephiroth" Demyx mumbled. Everyone was silent, Cloud was absolutely still. "Did you just say.." Demyx nodded. Cloud clenched his fist, and walked away. "Well, I'll find some else to go with!" Axel and Demyx looked at each other. "You idiot!" Axel slapped Demyx's head, he whimpered and they both heard the bell for the first break.

**------Grease is the time is the place is the motion------**

Cloud decided to ditch the rest of the day, and go to the moogle palace. He needed time alone, and a date that would piss Leon off. He soon saw Marluxia, alone, this would be perfect. He walked over to Marluxia, and smirked.

**------Now, Grease is the way we are feeling------**

School was over, and it was announced Hayner was hosting the dance on the local news. He already asked Namine and Kairi to help him, and they agreed to. Roxas congratulated Hayner, and was looking all over for Riku and Sora. Maybe they ditched class?

"Riku this is the locker room, someone is bound to come in" Sora was breathing heavily while Riku was kissing up his neck. The two boys were in the most back shower of the locker gym. Any second now the track team and the soccer team would come in and get changed, and Sora knew this. "Riku…"Sora moaned "I think I hear people" Riku ignored the other boy, and slid his hands down Sora's pants and shirt. He started to kiss Sora's chest and made his way lower, and then paused. "Well, doesn't it make it more exciting?" Riku smirked. "Yes, I guess it is" Sora whispered. He kissed Riku and undid his pants, then unbuttoned Riku's.

"Top or bottom?" Riku asked.

"Top, pleeeease?" Sora begged

"Fine, fine, but you're taking it" Sora nodded and climbed on top of Riku.

"I'll take the last- AHH! " Axel opened the shower curtain seeing his two friends about to have sex in a shower stall.

"Keep it down!" Riku hissed. Sora was blushing, and climbed off Riku, and started putting up his pants.

"Hey, uh Axel why are you wearing a track uniform?" Sora asked

"Why are you fucking in a shower stall?" Axel avoided the question, the last thing he needed was his friends knowing he was on track.

"We'll pretend this didn't happen" Riku was finished dressing and pulled Sora out of the stall. Sora waved goodbye to Axel, and Axel was just happy he didn't need to tell them he was on track.

**------This is a life of illusion------**

The dance had finally rolled around. Hayner was nervous as he could be, this whole auditioning thing was all Kairi's fault. It was a simple joke, but he ended up getting the part. At least he got the girls to help him, two pretty girls.

He was sitting on the stage, waiting for his friends to come. Namine and Kairi were in the bathroom together, and he saw Roxas and Axel around the track field. They most likely were making out. He had not seen Cloud or Leon yet, but heard from Demyx that they had separate dates. Speaking of the devil…

"Hi Hayner!" Demyx waved to him, he saw a trailing Zexion, who didn't look amused.

"Look who I brought!" Demyx wrapped his arm around Zexion's waste and kissed his cheek. Hayner felt like barfing, Zexion gave him the chills. He wasn't as bad as the other Heartless, but still an awful guy.

"Does Axel know?" Zexion looked at Hayner once he said Axel.

"Yah, but he wasn't too happy about it, err yah! Hey Zexion let's makeout!" Demyx winked at Zexion.

"No" He coldly said, walking away from Hayner.

"Hey wait up! Zexion…!" Demyx went after him.

Hayner rolled his eyes; something bad was going to happen tonight.

**------Wrapped up in trouble, laced with confusion------**

The time had come and the dance was in full swing. Axel and Roxas were in the corner of the room, just sitting. Demyx was talking and laughing, while Zexion was trying to find a way to ditch him and get to Axel. Riku and Sora were spiking the food and punch. Yet there was no sign of Cloud or Leon, until now.

Leon showed up, having his arm wrapped around Sephiroth. Leon looked as cold as ever, and didn't seem very happy. As soon as Leon walked in, Cloud entered from the opposite door. He came in with Marluxia, who was half way making out with him. Leon growled under his breathe. He didn't mind Marluxia that much, but now he hated him. That stupid flower loving pansy touching Cloud. Cloud and Leon's eyes met, Leon broke the eye contact and started kissing Sephiroth. Cloud growled, two could play at this game, and he would win.

**------What are we doing here?------**

"Roxas, let's find a quiet place and continue what we started last week" Axel whispered. Roxas blushed.

"No, I don't think so. I rather not get caught again"

"Aww, come on!" Axel started kissing Roxas, and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Axel…! Not here" Roxas stammered. He bit his lip, and started to softly moan.

"WOAH! What do we have where?" Demyx screamed having Zexion clearly staring at Axel. Axel turned his head around. "Zexion" Axel grumbled.

"Hello Axel, nice to see you again. Have you decided to go after pure virgins these days? I thought that wasn't your style" Zexion teased.

Axel growled and stood up, leaving an embarrassed, shirtless Roxas.

"I didn't know you liked the ditzy type, no offence Demyx" Axel poked Zexion chest.

"None taken, I guess" Demyx stared at Roxas, giving him 'let's run' look. Roxas shook his head; no way was he leaving Zexion alone with Axel. Roxas couldn't take it; he cut between Zexion and Axel.

"Leave us alone, you conniving asshole" Roxas balled his first up.

"Move aside short stuff" Zexion pushed Roxas out of the way. Roxas lunged at Zexion and punched him, sadly missing. Zexion turned his head, and didn't look pleased.

"Oops" Roxas stuttered Zexion glared at him. Roxas saw Zexion's fist and frozen. He was waiting for the punch to come, but it never did. He blinked and saw Axel was in front of him, and had taken the punch.

"At least you don't hit like a girl anymore, Zexion" Axel felt his nose, which was bleeding. Zexion growled and walked away. Demyx just stood there, still in shock, what exactly just happened? Roxas faced Axel and gasped.

"You're bleeding Axel…" He grabbed his hand and took him into the bathroom.

"I know, I thought he didn't hit that hard" Roxas gave Axel some wet paper towels, and was running the bathroom sink.

"I could have taken the punch…" Roxas felt guilty, if he wasn't such a coward Axel wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"Yah, you could of and most likely he would have punched your pretty face in. That means we couldn't do this" Axel gently kissed Roxas on the lips.

"Is your nose broken?" Roxas asked

"Nah, I don't think so" Roxas put his hands on his hips. "Okay maybe it is" Axel sighed.

"Axel, let's go over to your place, alright? This dance is boring" Roxas suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I made sure my brother won't bother us" He winked at Roxas.

"He better not, I rather not get that lecture on safe sex again".

**------We take the pressure and we throw away------**

Sora was fast asleep in Riku's arm, and was even snoring a bit. Riku smiled, he had to admit this was adorable. The dance was winding down, and he was forced to take down decorations for detention. Sora started to awaken and yawned.

"How long was I out Riku?" He was greeted with a kiss on the forehead and a smile.

"About an hour, you didn't miss anything" Riku replied

"Are you kidding Riku? He missed so much!" Demyx came over, lacking Zexion.

"What did I miss?" Sora asked

"Where is Zexion?" Riku asked.

Demyx sat down and cleared his throat. "Well Zexion used me to see Axel, once he saw Roxas and Axel making out he got mad. He started messing with the two of them, Roxas tried to punch Zexion, but missed. Then Zexion was going to punch Roxas. I was like what the hell is going on? Why meeee…! Then Axel blocked Zexion's punch but got his nose broken. Then Zexion walked out of the building, Axel took Roxas to his place, and now I don't have a ride home." Sora and Riku blinked, they missed all of that?

"Soooooo, you guys, can you give me a lift?" Riku nodded.

**------Conventionality belongs to yesterday------**

Marluxia had passed out and was passed out on the ground near Cloud's car. He sighed, why was Leon acting like this? Why was he acting just as bad as Leon? They had tough times before, but not like this. Something happened, and he wanted to know. Cloud looked around the empty parking lot, he knew the dance had ended and everyone was gone. He then saw two people coming out of the metal doors of the gym. They were kissing, and they seemed like they were having a good time. He looked closer and realized it was Leon and that stupid asshole named Sephiroth.

"Come on, let's go in my car. I'll make you feel way better than Cloud ever did" Sephiroth purred in Leon's ear.

"Maybe next time pal" Leon had grabbed his car keys from his pocket and began walking away. He felt Sephiroth hold onto his arm, and wouldn't let go.

"Let go" Leon growled.

"There was a reason I accepted your offer" Sephiroth pushed Leon against the Gym's wall. "It wasn't just about Cloud, or me feeling nice" Leon hissed

"Knock it off, get off me!" Leon yelled

Cloud couldn't just watch anymore, he jumped out of his car leaving the passed out Marluxia.

"Get your filthy hands off me!... Cloud!" Leon gasped; Cloud was watching them the whole time?

Cloud shouldn't have come, Cloud should have left, Cloud should have just forgotten about him. Cloud glared at Sephiroth "Le him go"

Sephiroth turned around and was laughing. "When did you get the balls to order me around?" Cloud bit his lip, he had to control himself.

"Leave or Marluxia gets it. He's near my car, passed out…" Sephiroth kept his cool, but Cloud knew he wasn't pleased.

"Fine, I'll leave" He dropped Leon, who came crashing to the ground.

"Cloud…" Leon came up to Cloud and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could protect you if I shut you out, but I just made things worse"

"Its fine" Cloud kissed Leon's fore head.

Leon kissed Cloud passionately. He missed him, he craved him, and he couldn't live without him. He had to tell Cloud, he couldn't keep this secret anymore. Cloud started nibbling at Leon's neck, and Leon was sliding his hand down Cloud's pants.

"Cloud, I have to talk to you, it's very important" Cloud stopped and looked into Leon's eyes.

Leon took a deep breathe. "A little bit before the summer, when we weren't together. I met someone. We grew close. I know you hate it when I tell you this stuff, but just listen, alright? A few weeks ago, he told me he was…" Leon was biting his lip, he had to tell Cloud.

"Go on Leon, I'm listening" Cloud was worried what could it be?

"He was HIV positive, and there is a chance I have it too"

* * *

**Notes: Dun-dun-dun! How will Cloud react? Why is everyone getting interrupted when they're just about to have sex? More randomness, and a car show is in the next chapter stay tuned! Please review!  
**


End file.
